


Not Ordinary

by persephonedream



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:17:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephonedream/pseuds/persephonedream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not until they’re halfway through the tour that Zayn finally realizes what Niall is up to and only then because Louis points it out.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Ordinary

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt at a Ziall challenge on LJ: "Niall gets so worked up after performances on tour that he becomes willing to go off afterwards with practically anyone who will get him off. Zayn, wanting to keep him safe and protect him from himself, takes on the mighty task of fucking him until he can finally relax. Even if it takes all night. *g* (Zayn has also been paying attention to Niall in his tight black pants, and shirts bursting open, but really this all about doing what's right for the band. Ahem... *g*) [Soft Break][Soft Break]What starts off as a straight-up helping hand, mouth, etc. becomes so much more, when Zayn and Niall begin to realize that they have fallen in love, and are, in fact, totally enraptured with one another. Which makes the sex even hotter, and the cuddles afterwards even sweeter. Bonus points for Zayn and Niall sitting around holding hands, happy as clams, once they're both on the same page. And it's much to the relief of the other boys. Happiness ensues. :)" Not sure I filled it as requested but I tried :)

It’s not until they’re halfway through the tour that Zayn finally realizes what Niall is up to and only then because Louis points it out. They’re all gathered in the dressing room post-concert, and Zayn is covertly watching as Niall chats with one of the venue guys. Covertly, because he thinks it may be a bit odd to be checking out one of his best mates, but really, those slicked on black pants combined with a ridiculously small polo just cannot be ignored, right?

At any rate, he’s barely paying attention when Louis nudges him, smirking. “Looks like Niall’s pulled his shag for the night. That lad gets more ass than all of us combined.”

Which….oh. Oh. Suddenly, the conversation between Niall and the tech takes on new dimensions, and Zayn notices the way their bodies are angled together, Niall’s hand resting intimately on the guys hip and okay. Perhaps he shouldn’t be surprised, but really, he hadn’t known that Niall swung that way.

Frowning, he watches as the two leave together, and really, that is when it clicks. A series of random encounters, half remembered, but all featuring Niall disappearing with strangers after concerts, and coming back looking completely debauched and strangely calm. And yeah, they’ve all had their experiences with random hookups but this……..this is different, Zayn thinks. For one, the guy he left with was huge, like body builder big—what if he _hurt_ Niall? Beyond that, it’s just not smart to go off with strangers, surely. Anything could happen.

Antsy, he keeps an eye on the door while he changes, thoughts in a whirl. He knows Niall can take care of himself, logically. Just because he is smaller than the rest of them doesn’t mean he is stupid, or weak, and yet this habit of his seems dangerous. Zayn wonders fleetingly if he should talk to someone about his discovery, but dismisses the idea immediately. Better to talk to Niall, he figures.

The flood of relief he feels when the younger boy finally returns is probably ridiculous; and yet he can’t tamp down on the protective instinct, going so far as to follow Niall into the shuttle van and sit up tight to him, thighs molding together, earning him a quizzical glance.

“What’s up, mate?”

Zayn glances at him, eyes catching on Niall's lips, red and swollen, and he swallows hard.

“I um…..do you think we could talk? Like, in private?”

Niall cocks his head, glancing around at their squabbling band mates, and then shrugging. “Sure, yeah. I just need a quick shower, and we can meet at your room. Everything ok?”

Zayn blanks at the thought of Niall and shower, so he simply nods, looking away fast. He can only hope his flush isn’t too evident in the dark.

“Lovely. I’ll be there. In my room. Um, waiting.”

Niall sounds on the edge of laughter as he rests his head on Zayn's shoulder. “Right-o, mate. Whatever you say.

**

Zayn has just finished the worlds coldest, fastest shower and gotten dressed in baggy sweats when he hears the knock at his door. Crossing to open it, he smiles when he sees Niall similarly attired.

“Can we eat whilst we talk? Cuz I’m fucking starving.”

Zayn rolls his eyes, amused. “Of course you are. Order whatever, and be prepared to share.”

He’s had half an hour or so to prepare what he wants to say; still, when Niall flops down on the couch next to him, looking expectant, he finds himself once more at a loss and falls back on mindless chit chat.[Soft Break][Soft Break]“Great show tonight, yeah? The fans were crazy. I thought that one girl was gonna pass out when Harry winked at her. And there were a lot of, you know, signs. Really cool ones.”

Niall arches an eyebrow, lips quirking up as Zayn rambles, finally shutting him up by laying a hand on his knee.

“Not that I don’t agree, but did you actually ask me here to talk about the show? Cuz I got the impression something more was on your mind.”

Glancing down, Zayn bites his lip, knowing he is going to cock this up but still needing to at least _try_ to say something. “Okay, yeah. I uh……I just think. I think you should stop. You know. The random hooking up thing.”

Utter silence as Niall stares at him, and Zayn wishes desperately for a smoke.

“Random hooking up thing? I don’t quite understand.”

No way is Zayn letting him get away with that disingenuous act, nope. Not over something this serious.

“Yeah, I think you do. The thing where as soon as we come off stage, you find some groupie or sound tech and disappear to shag. It’s not safe, Nialler—anything could happen, and they’re strangers. I just think, well, you should stop or find someone who is, you know, safer.”

Niall’s eyes have gotten progressively narrower. Zayn is familiar enough with the signs of the Irish lads temper gathering to be worried, when they’re interrupted by a knock at the door.

Room service, thank god.

Chatting with the waiter and setting up the tray just so takes up a few minutes, and then they are alone again, and Zayn turns wary eyes on his friend. Normally, Niall would be diving into the food, but instead, he is looking at Zayn thoughtfully. Zayn waits for him to speak, or yell, or do something, but the silence stretches out between them until he finally can’t stand it anymore.

“What?”

Shrugging, Niall rises and Zayn’s eyes absolutely do not go to the strip of skin that is revealed just at his waist when he stretches.

“I was just trying to figure out when Liam took over your body.”

It’s meant as an insult, but it’s also just funny enough to startle a laugh from Zayn, and in turn, a small smile from Niall as he moves closer, continuing to speak.

“Seriously, I know you mean well, but it’s really okay Zayners. I’m careful enough, and I never go anywhere outside of the venue with them. It’s just a thing, okay? I’m wound after a show, and it helps me…….decompress, alright?”

Zayn’s scowling by the end, ready to jump in again, even knowing he might anger the Irish lad. “Careful _enough_? What the fuck, Niall. That is just……look; I get the need, yeah? We all do. But there has to be some way that doesn’t involve complete strangers.”

Niall does that eyebrow arch thing again, and Zayn distractedly wonders where he’ learned it. Probably Louis. That lad seems to be the root of most mischief.

“Okay, sure. Except just about everyone on this tour is either married or in a relationship, except you and me. You volunteering?”

It is clear he is joking, as he immediately starts perusing the tray of food, not expecting an answer. This is good, right, because Zayn’s brain has stuttered to a halt and he is currently having a hard time getting it to restart. Instead of lucid arguments, he is seeing Niall as he’s been after those encounters—lazy eyes, swollen lips, his stride languid and loose; a walking advert for sex.

At the prolonged silence, Niall glances back at him, and Zayn doesn’t even think, just blurts out, “Yeah. I mean, why not, that’s a good idea. You can trust me, I can trust you and, yeah.”

Niall is clearly shocked, already shaking his head. “No, come on; I was joking. I really, really don’t need a pity fuck—I do just fine on me own.”

The words pity fuck leave Zayn gaping, because really, anyone would be lucky to be in Niall’s bed, and surely he knows this? Niall is everything bright and shiny and sunny in the world.

Frowning, unsure how to proceed, Zayn tugs on Niall’s arm until he turns. “It wouldn’t be a pity fuck, you twat. You’d be doing me a favor too, yeah? And what are friends for but to help each other out in a time of need? Think about it.”

Dubious, Niall studies him for a moment, blue eyes so serious it’s almost a shock. Zayn’s seen them laughing, sad, full of glee, so many different expressions, but rarely cold and blank and assessing. Finally Niall nods, shrugging off Zayn’s hand to grab a plate of food.

“Right. I guess if you want….tomorrow after the show then?”

The relief Zayn feels is out of proportion to the circumstances. He knows this. However, as he grabs his own plate, he shrugs it off, already anticipating the next evening.

**

The show that night is electrifying, almost as if the rest of the lads have picked up on Zayn’s nervous energy and channeled it into their performance. As they race off after the final encore, Zayn’s eyes snag on Niall’s and it’s like an electric current between them, he thinks, his mouth gone dry just from that brief look.

The ride back to the hotel is endless, filled with the chatter of the other lads, planning to hit a club as they have another hotel night. When he begs off, he’s ribbed (naturally) but Lou, Harry and Liam just shrug off Niall’s excuses, bullying him until he agrees to meet them later.

Zayn feels a dart of disappointment, but masks it. It’s Niall’s choice, after all. Trying not to mope, he heads for his room and a much needed shower, calling room service first and ordering a huge meal.

When the knock comes he’s expecting food, but when the door opens he finds a freshly scrubbed Niall waiting, bouncing in his trainers and shoving into the room as Zayn closes the door. Before Zayn can speak, he finds himself up against the door, Niall's mouth on his in a hard, open mouthed kiss that is all tongue and teeth and desperation. Moaning, his hands manage to find Niall's hips, pulling them tight to his, and then, before he can process it, Niall's mouth is gone and the younger lad is on his knees, fumbling with Zayn's zip.

When he frees Zayn and takes him into his mouth, Zayn has the fleeting thought that now he understands why Niall always comes back from those encounters resembling a debauched angel, all red puffy lips and big eyes and flushed cheeks. And then he cannot think at all, instead has to close his eyes, as Niall sucks him in, tongue lapping in long, lazy strokes. When he finally pulls off, it’s just in time, and Zayn is left panting, staring down at him, on the edge of orgasm.

"Want you to fuck me."

So matter of fact, said in the quiet confines, but Niall wastes no time waiting for an agreement (as if Zayn would say no) and shucks his clothes on the way to the bed. Spread out naked, a little grin on his face, he looks perfect, and Zayn wishes for an instant he could draw him like this: all rosy and gold and lovely, like one of those old paintings of naked cherubs frolicking in the clouds. But there is no time, not when he's this wound up, so instead he grabs for the lube and condoms stashed in his drawer and coats two fingers, shooting an enquiring look at the lad before spreading his cheeks and revealing his dusky little hole.

Niall takes the fingers easily, squirming a little until he's comfortable, and then moaning when Zayn finds that spot inside and begins to stroke, pulling his legs up to better open up for Zayn's view. And Zayn's pretty sure he could go on fingering Niall for hours, watching the rapt expressions on his face and the way his cock bobs and drips, but Niall is moving, sitting up to push Zayn down while straddling him.

"Fuck, enough you bloody tease. My turn."

Niall's turn consists of him rolling the condom onto Zayn and then proceeding to push down, until his cock is buried in the Irish lad’s ass and they're both panting from the effort.

"Niall.......please, move, fuck."

Niall is smirking then, obviously relishing being in control. Finally, he complies, swiveling his hips and rubbing, setting his own rhythm which Zayn quickly matches, thrusting up in time, and Niall is riding him, all tight and hot and wet and it’s the best fucking thing ever, Zayn is pretty sure.

So close, again, and this time Zayn manages to fold his body up and yank Niall's down at just the right angle for a kiss, even as he wraps his hand around the other lads cock, stroking hard and rough, and that is it for both of them. Niall comes on a long keening wail, spurting come all over Zayn's stomach and chest, and Zayn follows soon after, the clenching of that tight ass too much to resist.

They lay together, come and sweat cooling between them, until their breaths even out and then Niall is rolling off, headed for the restroom only to return with a wet towel with which he proceeds to mop them both up and then climb back into bed, cuddling into Zayn's side. It’s unexpected, and sweet, and Zayn kind of wishes he had the right to ask Niall to stay, but he knows he doesn’t, that isn't what this is, right?

"We can do that again, yeah?" Niall's whisper is tentative, and Zayn can’t help but smile, pulling the smaller lad close and inhaling his scent.

"Yeah, definitely."

**

Really, it’s not a surprise that Niall isn’t there in the morning when Zayn wakes. A disappointment, maybe, but not a surprise. Hurrying through his morning ablutions, he manages to get packed before Paul knocks a first. "Bus call."

Stepping onto the bus, he takes the usual ribbing for being last, flipping Louis the bird and kicking Harry in the shin as he goes to stow his bag. And then there is Niall, all sunny smiles, handing him a cup of tea and a muffin, and really, can he be blamed if his heart skips a beat or two at the thoughtfulness of the gesture? Instead of kissing the younger boy, as he'd like, though, he smiles and takes the offering, murmuring a quiet thank you as he settles down next to him.

"What's this? Niall giving up food? Blasphemy!" Louis's shout breaks the moment and starts a mock fight between he and Niall, and Zayn simply curls up his legs and laughs, enjoying his tea and muffin.

**

So things don’t change that much, really, except for how they kind of do. Little things, like Niall saving him food on the mornings he's late, or Zayn stashing extra treats so Niall never gets too hungry. Bigger things, like how they seem drawn to each other, cuddling more, sitting next to each other in interviews, exchanging heated glances backstage before a show.

It’s nothing major, but in a group as small as theirs any change is obvious and it doesn’t take long before the other lads catch on. Nothing is said, but Zayn can tell they know in the way they smile fondly at them, and the way Louis stops nagging at Niall every time he chooses to stay in with Zayn rather than go out dancing. Liam, of course, is the one who finally does bring up the subject, but only in private.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

They're backstage, changing, and Zayn glances quickly away from where Niall is, focusing in on the other lad. "No worries Li; just mates having a bit of fun, yeah?"

Li's eyes narrow. "Is that what it is? Because it looks a lot like a relationship from where I'm standing, mate."

Zayn ducks his head, biting his lip as he tries to think of a response. However, Liam saves him the trouble.

"Just be careful, Zayner, ok? Don’t get to the point where he can hurt you. Or you him."

At Zayn’s nod, he walks away, leaving Zayn to wonder if he's already past that point, and if he even cares.

**

It turns out, though, he does care. Zayn doesn’t want to be a fling for Niall, but he isn’t sure what the Irish lad is thinking. That is one of the most difficult things with Niall--he comes across all bluff bonhomie, laughs and cheers and good times, but Zayn knows that under it all is a thoughtful, complicated man and it is that male he craves. So, after weeks of fucking, weeks of cuddles and kisses and showers and shared meals, Zayn finally blurts it out during a particularly hot make out session.

"I don’t want to be just your tour fling."

They're both panting, lips swollen, and Zayn loves how Ni's cheeks get so flushed, his eyebrows drawing together as he pulls away from Zayn, frowning. "Zayn, mate, just what do you think we've been doing here?"

It takes a minute, but then oh. Oh, Zayn thinks (hopes) he realizes what Niall's saying and smiles tentatively. "So you mean........this isn’t just a tour thing?"

Snorting most inelegantly, Niall shoves him down and straddles his lap, grinding their hips together. "D'you honestly think I'd make you into a fling? Really? I'm not that big a twat. Besides which, I saved you _food,_ Zayn. Flings don’t get food."

"So we're.......together?"

Since Niall is busy trying to get a hand down his pants and sucking on his neck, he doesn’t take much offense at the grunt he gets in response. Later, when Ni's mouth is on him, sucking him in long even strokes, he doesn’t even laugh when Niall pulls off, breathless for a moment and glares at him.

"A _fling_. You twit."

**

The next morning, Zayn wakes with Niall wrapped around him, his hair tickling Zayn's nose, and Louis and Harry perched at the end of his bed, grinning like maniacs.

"We're together. Like, not just a fling."

It’s the first time he's said it aloud really, and it leaves him slightly breathless. Louis simply rolls his eyes while Harry laughs. "Finally. About time you realized it you wanker, poor Ni's been more patient than I knew he could be."

The door opens and Liam enters, bringing coffee and rolls and Harry bounces gleefully. "Einstein here finally realized they're dating. Celebration time!"

The food must act as an alarm clock, because Niall raises his head, mumbling something about cinnamon buns, and it’s just an ordinary morning. Except it’s not, because they're together, and when Niall smiles, he knows it’s just for him, and when he lifts his bun up to Zayn for a bite and tells the others to "fuck right off" when they start ragging him for it, Zayn knows it’s not ordinary at all.

 


End file.
